happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
A Sucker for Love
"A Sucker for Love" es un especial de Día de San Valentín, el quincuagésimo séptimo episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el cuarto de la tercera temporada. Es un episodio dividido en dos partes. Trama del Episodio Parte 1 Pop le da una gran paleta a Cub, quien le agradece y empieza a lamerla. Cuando Pop se aleja, Nutty aparece riéndose. Mira la paleta de Cub y se imagina a sí mismo en una pradera, riendo y dando vueltas con la paleta en una manera amorosa. Él se apresura y se la roba a Cub, que comienza a llorar. Alertado por los gritos de su hijo, Pop lucha con Nutty por la paleta. Después de una breve lucha, los dos sueltan la paleta al mismo tiempo, haciendo que vuele y aterrice en la cara de Cub. Pop tira de la paleta para sacarla, pero esto termina arrancándole la cara a Cub y haciendo que la paleta salga volando por el aire. Mientras Pop toma a Cub y sale a buscar ayuda, Nutty va a buscar la paleta. Trata de hacer una gran atrapada, pero la paleta termina cayendo por un precipicio. Nutty tristemente se aleja, pero se anima cuando ve una máquina de chicles. Ahora se imagina a sí mismo dando vueltas en un prado con la máquina de chicles. Luego sueña despierto otra vez sobre sí mismo con la máquina en una sala de cine. Finalmente, se ve a sí mismo entrar en una casa con la máquina en sus brazos, mientras él lleva un sombrero de copa y la máquina lleva un velo de novia. De vuelta en la realidad, Nutty se apresura y pone una moneda en la máquina. Sin embargo, ésta no saca un chicle, por lo que Nutty, con ansiedad, comienza a sacudirla. Como no sale nada, rompe el vidrio de la máquina con un cubo de basura. Toma un poco de chicles y fragmentos de vidrio que cayeron al suelo y comienza masticarlos, provocando que se corte la boca y se rompa los dientes. Hace un globo, pero cuando éste explota los fragmentos de vidrio quedan incrustados en su cara y grita de dolor. Más tarde, The Mole, como paramédico, pone una última venda en la cara de Nutty. Aunque Nutty se ve triste, de nuevo se anima cuando ve una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón en una ventana de una tienda de dulces... Parte 2 Empezando donde terminó la primera parte, Nutty felizmente mira una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón de una tienda de dulces. Él tiene un sueño, en el que lleva un sombrero de copa, sostiene la caja de chocolates, con un velo de novia, en una casa. Luego se imagina a él y a la caja de bombones montando una bicicleta juntos. Luego, Nutty hace el desayuno para la caja de bombones, mientras Lumpy (el lechero) le da una botella de leche. Después, aparece Nutty en una ambulancia al lado de la caja de chocolates acostada en una camilla. La caja tiene un bulto en el centro, lo que significa que está al final de su embarazo. La escena se traslada ahora a Nutty felizmente llevando una pequeña caja de bombones en la mano mientras empuja un carrito con otras tres pequeñas cajas de chocolate. A continuación, mientras Nutty llega a casa del trabajo, Lumpy sale de su casa, con el rostro cubierto de chocolate. Nutty es visto, furioso, mirando fotos de Lumpy comiéndose los chocolates de las cajas de chocolates. Nutty jura vengarse, cuando de repente la escena cambia a él estando en la cárcel (posiblemente debido a haber asesinado a Lumpy). Más tarde, ahora vestido con una camisa a rayas y un sombrero carcelario y perdiendo su habitual vestuario de dulces, camina a la sala de visitas. Ve a la caja de bombones, que parece tener un hueco en una de sus esquinas (posiblemente debido a ser golpeada por Nutty en su furia por su romance con Lumpy), al otro lado del cristal. Nutty grita y comienza a lamer el cristal. Finalmente, el día que Nutty es liberado de la prisión, ve que la caja de chocolates lo esperaba en un coche. Corre al coche y empieza a llorar y besar la caja de chocolates, disculpándose por la forma en que la trató. La escena cambia de nuevo, y ahora Nutty y la caja de chocolates son viejos y están usando mecedoras. Nutty oye un golpe y ve que la caja de chocolates se ha caído de su mecedora, indicando que ha muerto. Nutty grita de angustia, mientras come los chocolates que cayeron en el suelo. Antes de regresar a la realidad, Nutty se coloca en la lluvia frente a la tumba de la caja de chocolates. En el mundo real, Nutty corre a la tienda y tira del picaporte, tratando de entrar, sólo para encontrar que la puerta está cerrada. Su conmoción produce que el bastón de caramelo que cuelga sobre la puerta caiga hacia abajo. Nutty pierde su cola y el bastón de caramelo se queda atrapado en un pequeño agujero en su espalda. Gritando de dolor, Nutty sale corriendo. En otro lugar, Pop y Cub están en la ambulancia de The Mole, que se aleja rápidamente hacia el hospital. The Mole quita los ojos de la carretera y se agacha para tomar algo del suelo del vehículo. Nutty se encuentra en la carretera y se resbala sobre los chicles que cayeron en el suelo cuando rompió la máquina anteriormente. Mira hacia arriba y ve a la ambulancia acercarse hacia él, y antes de que pueda salir de su camino es atropellado. Nutty es arrastrado por la carretera por la parte delantera de la ambulancia, raspando su estómago en el asfalto. Cuando la ambulancia llega al hospital, Nutty es empalado y cortado por los clavos reductores de velocidad. Dentro de la ambulancia, The Mole le da a Cub lo que estaba buscando: La paleta de la primera parte, con la cara de Cub todavía unida a ella. Antes de que finalice el episodio, Cub grita al ver su cara cortada y cubierta de sangre (o de alegría al haber encontrado la cara). Moraleja Parte 1: '"Take the bitter with the sweet!" (¡Toma lo amargo con lo dulce!). '''Parte 2: '"The more you judge, the less you love." (Cuanto más juzgas, menos amas). Muertes #Nutty es estrellado contra los clavos reductores de velocidad, matándolo. #En la imaginación de Nutty, la caja de chocolates muere por muerte natural. #En la imaginación de Nutty, Lumpy es asesinado por Nutty '''(debatible). Heridas #La piel de la cara de Cub es arrancada cuando Pop le quita la paleta, la cual estaba pegada en su cara. #Nutty sufre cortes en su boca luego de comer chicle junto con trozos de vidrio. Luego, cuando hace un globo con el chicle, varios trozos de vidrio se clavan en su cara. También pierde su cola cuando el bastón de caramelo del letrero de la dulcería atravieza su espalda. Errores #Varias de las paletas de la cara de Nutty cambian de posiciones a lo largo del episodio. #En algunas escenas, la pupila del ojo vago de Nutty se mantiene en el centro, como su ojo normal. #El bastón de caramelo en el pecho de Nutty ocasionalmente cambia de direcciones. #El globo de chicle de Nutty debió explotar debido a los trozos de vidrio que tenía, pero no lo hace hasta que es demasiado grande. #El gancho en el pañal de Cub cambia de lugar al final del episodio. #Cuando Pop está sosteniendo la paleta de Cub, uno de sus pies es de un color marrón más oscuro que lo normal. #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia cuando sale de la casa de Nutty. #El lunar de The Mole cambia de posición varias veces. #El brazo de Nutty se vuelve más largo cuando abraza a la máquina de chicles. #Una de las paletas de la cara de Nutty desaparece durante la pelea con Pop por la paleta de Cub. #Cuando Lumpy está en la puerta, aparece una pequeña escena de Nutty. Curiosidades *Este es el primer episodio en tener una introducción de color rosado, debido al Día de San Valentin. *La herida de Nutty teniendo su boca cortada por vidrios es similar a la herida de Sniffles en Tongue in Cheek y a la herida de Handy en Shard at Work. *Esta es la primera vez que Nutty interactúa con Pop y Cub. *La moraleja de la primera parte es igual a la del episodio Concrete Solution. *Este es el primer episodio donde Nutty protagoniza desde Icy You. *Este episodio contiene una de las cuatro instancias donde Nutty puede ser visto sin caramelos adornando su cuerpo. Los otros son Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, Chew Said a Mouthful y el Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (Episodio). Además es una de las pocas veces donde es visto usando otra ropa diferente a su vestimenta normal. *A pesar de que es un episodio del Día de San Valentín, irónicamente no tiene personajes femeninos (a menos que la caja de chocolates sea contado como uno). *Este y From A to Zoo son los únicos episodios de Internet con una duración similar a los episodios de la serie de TV. *La puerta de la tienda de dulces está fuertemente protegida. Posiblemente el propietario conoce la personalidad de Nutty por los caramelos y decidió reforzarla para alejarlo. *Lumpy seguramente se comió tambien a los hijos de Nutty, ya que no vuelven a aparecer en todo el resto del pensamiento de Nutty. *La herida de Cub es similar a la herida de Giggles en Eyes Cold Lemonade y a su herida y a la de Russell en Sea of Love. *Esta es la primera vez en mostrarse quién protagoniza y quién aparece como personaje secundario, en lugar de sólo aparecer quien protagoniza. *Este es uno de los pocos episodios donde el protagonista muere y los personajes secundarios sobreviven. *Durante la primera y segunda temporada había un error donde se podían ver breves imágenes de momentos de antes o después del episodio. Esta es la última vez conocida donde aparece este error. *El Ídolo Maldito aparece como objeto de fondo encima del mostrador de Nutty. *Pop no lleva su pipa en ninguna de las dos partes del episodio. *Inicialmente este episodio se encontraba dividido en dos partes, pero actualmente se encuentra también una versión completa del episodio. Vídeo thumb|center|550px Galería en:A Sucker for Love Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Episodios de San Valentín Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2008 Categoría:Protagonizado Por Nutty